Life
by imaginachun
Summary: Chapter 2, UPDATE!/The Beginning of A Story/Aku sempat bertanya apakah ia 'memuaskan' dirinya setiap pagi di kamar mandi, namun U-Know tentu saja menolak dengan keras dengan wajah yang malu-malu, dasar bocah tengik/"Hyung, nan yeojachingu ga isseo."/YunJae Fanfiction! Boys Love/ Read and Review? Gomawo!:)
1. Prolog

**Hello, there!**

**Title : **

**Life**

**Character :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Jung Jiyool**

**Go Ara**

**The three dongsaengs of DongBang**

**And others**

**Disc :**

**God. Themselves. Their family. Their fans. SMent. Cjes Ent.**

**Life © Jaemums**

* * *

**Prolog**

_A piece of memory is your life._

_And this bunch of memory is my life._

* * *

Asap rokok itu mengepul diudara, lalu menghilang diantara hembusan angin bulan November yang dingin. Kim Jaejoong masih duduk di beranda apartemennya, memandangi jalanan yang masih padat meskipun waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

Ia menyeduh teh nya, hanya sekedar itu menerima hangat dari teh yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas. Rokoknya sudah dibuang-walaupun masih belum habis setengahnya.

Di sana, di meja dihadapannya, tersedia sebuah laptop yang masih aktif dan menampilkan ribuan kata yang ia rangkum dari hidupnya.

Sebuah cerita yang ia tulis saat ia masih berusia 23 tahun-saat hidupnya masih jaya dan masih dikenal dengan nama Hero Jaejoong.

Dan kini, 12 tahun setelahnya, Jaejoong rasa sudah pantas untuk mengakhiri buku itu.

* * *

Jung Jiyool hanya bisa mendengus bosan saat lagi-lagi, teman sekelasnya menceritakan novel romansa terbaru yang mereka baca. Jiyool tidak menyukasi cerita seperti itu. Cerita muluk yang selalu berakhir bahagia, berkisah manis dan menjadi impian bagi tiap gadis seusianya-ia hanya tidak suka.

Gadis berusia 16 tahun ini kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bunyi kursi yang bergeser membuat tiga temannya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jiyool. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Joohyun. Jiyool hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menjawab dengan santai. "Pulang."

Kemudian ia meninggalkan teman temannya yang asik kembali dengan percakapan mereka.

Tiga teman Jiyool sudah biasa dengan prilaku anak itu. Sikap dan bawaannya yang dingin membuatnya tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman, sehingga di sekolahnya ini, ia hanya memiliki 3 orang teman.

Park Joohyun. Shim Sora. Dan Hwang Minhyo.

Jiyool selalu pulang sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah pulang bersama teman-temannya-arah rumah mereka berlawanan-ia juga tidak pernah dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya-karena ayahnya sibuk dan ibunya lebih mementingkan butik daripada dirinya-atau dengan supir seperti anak-anak kaya pada umumnya-ia menolak keras menggunakan jasa supir.

Ia selalu pulang sendiri.

Menyusuri jalanan yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Yang sudah ia lewati bahkan sejak ia masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama.

Ia sudah hafal dengan jalan ini.

Termasuk sebuah toko buku tua yang tidak diketahui banyak keberadaannya. Jiyool sering kali singgah di toko ini-entah untuk membeli buku atau sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Pemilik toko ini pun-seorang pria tua bernama Hyunwoo-sudah kenal dengan Jiyool. Bukan karena Jiyool merupakan putri tunggal dari seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea, namun memang karena gadis ini sering mengunjungi toko usang miliknya.

"Annyeong, Haraboji!"

Jang Hyunwoo mengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Jiyool. Senyum terukir di wajah keriputnya seiring Jiyool masuk dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Hyunwoo.

"Annyeong, gadis nakal! Apa yang membawa mu kemari?" sapa Hyunwoo. Tangannya bergerak menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Tatapan matanya memperhatikan gadis belia dengan rambut legam sebahu dan mata yang seolah olah seperti boneka barbie itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Jiyool sambil memperhatikan deretan buku baru yang dipajang di rak dibelakang kasir tempat Hyunwoo berada. "Hanya ingin mencari bacaan baru."

"Buku dengan genre sci-fi kesukaanmu baru saja mendapat tambahan baru tadi pagi. Jika kau berminat, cari saja di belakang sana," ujar Hyunwoo.

Jiyool bangkit sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia letakkan tas hijaunya di meja kasir lalu melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Hyunwoo. Sedangkan Hyunwoo kembali membuka novel yang sedang ia baca.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Jiyool muncul kembali dengan dua buah buku di tangannya. Hyunwoo kembali menutup novel yang ia baca, dan mulai menghitung harga buku yang Jiyool beli.

"Haraboji, itu novel apa?"

Hyunwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada buku dengar cover berwarna biru yang sedari tadi ia baca. "Ah, itu. Hanya sebuah novel baru. Penulisnya memberikan buku ini kepadaku kemarin lusa. Padahal ia baru akan mengedarkan buku ini tahun depan."

Jiyool mengernyit. "Tahun depan? Mengapa lama sekali?"

Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Buku itu tentang apa, Haraboji?" tanya Jiyool penasaran. Hyunwoo mengambil sebuah plastik untuk membungkus buku yang dibeli Jiyool. "Jalan hidupnya."

"Eh?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Jiyool-ah?"

"Tidak," gumamnya. Ia terus memandangi buku itu. Entah mengapa, ia sangat ingin mengetahui isi buku itu.

Mengerti arti pandangan Jiyool, Hyunwoo tersenyum. "Kau mau buku ini, Jiyool-ah?"

Jiyool tersentak. Tentu ia ingin buku itu, namun entah mengapa ia merasa enggan untuk mengiyakan tawaran Hyunwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dapat dua buah."

Hyunwoo mengambil sebuah buku dari lacinya. Buku yang sama-dengan cover berwarna hijau dan masih dibungkus plastik.

"Berapa-?"

"Ambil saja," ucap Hyunwoo sambil tersenyum. "Toh sang penulis belum ingin menjual bukunya. Lancang sekali jika aku menjual buku ini. Dan anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi pelanggan termudaku."

Dan senyum Jiyool tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi.

"Kamsahamnida, Haraboji!"

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Jiyool menemukan tidak ada orang dirumahnya kecuali para maid. Setelah menghabiskan makan siang-yang sangat terlambat-ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil kantung plastik berisi buku yang ia beli barusan, mengeluarkan isinya, dan mengambil buku dengan sampul hijau yang masih dibungkus plastik. Jiyool merobekkan plastiknya-dan barulah ia melihat tulisan di cover buku ini.

Life.

Jiyool segera membuka buku itu. Dan membaca detail buku itu yang terletak di halaman pertama.

_Life._

_A piece of memory is your life._

_And this bunch of memory is my life._

_Story by : Kim Jaejoong._

* * *

HAI. Ini first fic saya. Maaf ya kalo cerita nya aneh atau banyak salah, wqwqwq.

Anw, ini ff kepikir mendadak aja sih sebenernya, tapi nekat publish soalnya udah gatel pengen ngepublish hehe.

Keep or delete? :3

Regards,

**Jaemums**


	2. Miracles

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Title :**

**Life**

**Character :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Jung Jiyool**

**Go Ara**

**The three dongsaengs of DongBang**

**And others**

**Disc :**

**God. Themselves. Their family. Their fans. SMent. Cjes Ent.**

**Warn : Boys Love.**

**Life © Jaemums**

* * *

Chapter 1

Miracles.

"There are only two ways to live your life.

One is as though nothing is a miracle. The

other is as though everything is a miracle."

― Albert Einstein.

* * *

_Aku memang tidak pernah merasa bahwa apa yang kualami di hidup ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Banyak dikehidupanku, ketika aku merasa bahwa aku sudah berada di tempat yang tepat, semuanya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat melawanku. _

_Aku lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan segalanya berjalan atas kehendak Tuhan. _

_Saat aku dibully, aku hanya diam. _

_Saat aku dikucilkan, aku hanya diam. _

_Saat aku dipojokkan, aku hanya diam. _

_Aku tidak pernah menganggap keajaiban itu ada. _

_Saat aku berusia 15 tahun, dengan bantuan 35000 won dari para Nuna, kutinggalkan rumah untuk mencari jalan kehidupan baru di Seoul._

_Aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disana. _

_Malam pertama di Seoul, aku habiskan di stasiun. Keesokan harinya, aku mulai mencari pekerjaan. Uang 5000 won dari para nuna, aku belikan permen untuk dijual lagi. Dan 30000 won lagi kusimpan untuk makan dan biaya pembayaran apartemen murah yang kutemukan kemarin malam. Saat aku kelaparan, aku ikut dalam ajang donor darah hanya untuk mendapat makanan dan sebotol susu. _

_Hari ke empat aku berada di Seoul, aku bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan gedung entertaiment dimana aku akan melakukan audisi lusa nanti. Naas, saat dijalan aku dicegah oleh beberapa bocah seusiaku—hanya saja badan mereka lebih besar. Mereka memaksaku untuk menyerahkan uang yang kumiliki pada mereka. Tentu saja aku menolak. _

_Aku hanya diam._

_Bahkan ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai mendorongku ke dinding dan meninju perutku. _

_Aku tetap diam dan tidak menyerahkan uangku sepeserpun. _

_Salah satu dari para bocah berandal yang mencegatku, sudah mulai mengepalkan tangannya-ia bersiap untuk menghajarku. _

_Terbukti saat kepalan tangannya terarah pada rahangku. _

_Dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan berdoa. _

_'God, please. Just for this time, let me feel your miracle.'_

_Dan keajaiban itu terjadi. _

_Suara seorang anak laki-laki yang berteriak memanggil polisi membuat para bocah berandalan ini langsung melepaskanku kemudian berlari. Aku hanya bisa jatuh terduduk, sambil mengusap perutku yang masih terasa perih akibat pukulan mereka. _

_Kemudian kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, saat bayangan sudah di hadapanku, aku mendongak. _

_Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. _

_Anak ini sepertinya seusia denganku—dan sedikit lebih pendek daripada diriku. Ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang baru di Seoul, sebab aku tampak tidak biasa saat menghadapi pengeroyokan yang sudah biasa terjadi di Seoul ini. _

_Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa aku selalu diam dimanapun aku berada. _

_Pemuda ini tidak bisa mengucapkan 'r' dengan benar. Dan ia berbicara dengan dialek yang masih lumayan kental. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya—dan mengeluarkannya. _

_Sebuah minuman plastik. _

_Ia menyerahkan minuman itu kepadaku—katanya, aku kelihatan pucat dan dehidrasi, padahal memang dasarnya aku begini. Kemudian ia tersenyum. _

_Ia memiliki gigi gingsul yang lumayan menarik. _

_Belum sempat aku berterima kasih, ia sudah melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkanku mematung memegang minuman plastik pemberiannya ini._

_Dalam hati aku merutuk, aku belum mengetahui namanya, dan belum berterima kasih kepadanya. _

_Aku harap Tuhan mempertemukan kami lagi dengan keajaibannya. _

_And miracle does happen._

* * *

Jiyool membalikkan badannya menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tangannya ia sanggah dengan bantal tuling agar lengannya tidak sakit akibat posisi membaca yang salah. Setengah jam sudah ia lewati dengan membaca buku ini, tangannya sudah gatal ingin membuka halaman terakhir, namun mengingat pesan Yoochun-samchon untuk tidak membaca akhir sebuah buku membuat Jiyool mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau kau membaca sebuah buku, lalu kau melompat ke halaman terakhir, percayalah; pesan dari buku itu tidak akan kau dapatkan."

Jiyool menghela napas. Ia lirik jam dinding Hellokity nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Keadaan rumahnya yang masih terdengar sunyi membuat Jiyool tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya belum kembali ke rumah.

Merasa haus, gadis ini keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum didapur. Ia buka pintu kulkas, dan mengambil sebotol jus strawberry yang memang di sediakan dirumah ini hanya untuk nya.

"Aah, Jiyool-ssi," salah satu maid menyapa Jiyool saat gadis ini akan keluar dari dapur. "Apakah anda memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya maid itu. Jiyool hanya menggeleng, dan melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya.

Jiyool kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil buku itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia hidupkan TV, membiarkan TV itu menyala, dan kembali terlarut dalam rangkaian cerita di novel bersampul hijau tersebut.

* * *

_Tepat lusa setelah kejadian itu, aku kembali lagi ke gedung SMent. Kulihat gedung itu sudah ramai. Kebanyakan dari peserta mengenakan baju yang bagus dan mewah, sedangkan aku hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus putih yang ditutupi dengan kemeja biru garis-garis, dan celana gantung berwarna biru tua dilengkapi dengan sepatu usangku yang berwarna hitam. _

_Aku merasa tidak pantas mengikuti audisi ini._

_Kukumpulkan semua kekuatanku, semua rasa percaya diriku, untuk melangkah masuk ke tempat audisi. Kuingat wajah Omoni dan Nuna-deul yang mengantarkanku sampai ke stasiun dengan wajah yang penuh harapan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan juga wajah kalem dan tenang Aboji yang hanya memegang bahuku dan berkata bahwa doanya mengikuti segala langkahku di Seoul ini. _

_Ingatan tentang keluargaku membuatku kembali bersemangat. _

_Maka disinilah aku sekarang; peserta dengan nomor 0351, masih menunggu di dalam lorong gedung SMent. Kutatap sekeliling; kebanyakan dari peserta melatih kembali kemampuan suara, dance, dan akting mereka. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk menyandarkan diri sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling. _

_Dan diujung lorong sana, tatapan mataku terpaku pada satu sosok. _

_Bocah lelaki yang menolongku tempo hari. _

_Ia datang dengan 'lion-hairstyle' nya, dengan baju terusan berwarna silver dan tampak keren (well, aku tidak tahu apa nama pakaian yang ia kenakan, namun aku mengetahui bahwa H.O.T dan Shinhwa tampil mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.)_

_Menyadari bahwa sedang ditatap, bocah lelaki itu melihat kearahku. Mulanya ia tampak bingung, namun ia tersentak dan tersenyum kecil—dan berjalan ke arahku. _

_Aku hanya diam memandangnya, bahkan setelah ia sudah berada di hadapanku. _

_"Hey, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga akan mengikuti audisi disini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku hanya mengangguk, tetap memandangnya. _

_"Terimakasih atas tempo hari," ucapku pelan. Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Kita belum berkenalan, kau tahu?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyebutkan namanya. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku Kim Jaejoong," balasku pelan. _

_"Nah, Jaejoong-ssi, aku harap kau lulus audisi—ah, aku yakin kau akan bisa lulus audisi ini. Dan setelah kau lulus, kita bisa menjadi teman baik!"_

_Ucapannya menjadi salah satu motivasi bagiku untuk lulus. Ucapan bocah lelaki itu kembali membangkitkan semangatku. Maka aku tersenyum padanya, tersenyum sangat lebar pada dia-U-know._

* * *

"Hey little brat. Sendiri dirumah?"

Suara Changmin membuat Jiyool mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Dalam rangka apa kau kesini? Perlu kau ketahui bahwa Anna-ssi kerepotan mengisi kembali isi kulkas dua hari yang lalu gara-gara kau menghabiskan semuanya, Changmin-samchon."

Changmin hanya tertawa. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan ke arah sofa yang mengusap kepala Jiyool. "Hanya ingin mengunjungi hyung-ku yang gila kerja itu," ucapnya. "Dimana kedua orang tuamu?"

Jiyool hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah."

"Maka kau beruntung Changmin-samchon mu yang tampan ini datang! Dan—ah, Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung juga akan kesini nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu kesepian."

Jiyool tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas. "Benarkah? Yoochun-samchon sudah kembali ke Seoul? Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu, Samchon. Aku tidak ingin diceramahin Yoochun-samchon tentang bagaimana seorang gadis seharusnya bersih dan wangi."

Changmin tertawa. "Ya ya, kau sebaiknya mandi, karena aku juga risih mendengar perkataan Yoochun-hyung."

Jiyool tertawa, kemudian bangkit meninggalkan ruang tengah sambil membawa novel itu menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Tepat setelah Jiyool hilang dari pandangan, Changmin menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu? Ia makin mirip denganmu..." Ucapnya menatap menerawang-seperti menyampaikan pesan entah pada siapa.

* * *

"Jiyool-ie!"

Lengkingan Junsu membahana di rumah megah itu. Dengan derap langkah bahagia, pria berusia 35 tahun ini berjalan menuju ruang tengah-hanya untuk mendapat pandangan adik bungsunya yang asik melahap keripik kentang sambil menonton TV.

"Ya, Shim Changmin! Kau sudah berusia 33 tahun dan masih ngemil seperti itu?! Aish, kau bisa sakit, paboya!"

Junsu mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Changmin. Changmin menghindar dengan mudah, menatap Junsu sejenak dan kembali menonton TV.

"Dan kau sudah hampir berusia 40 tahun namun masih tetap berisik seperti seekor lumba-lumba, Junsu-ya."

Suara berat Yoochun membuat Changmin menghentikan makannya dan melambai pada Yoochun dengan semangat. "Yoochun-hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Bagaimana dengan Hollywood? Pasti menyenangkan, bukan?"

Park Yoochun terkekeh. Sepuluh bulan yang lalu, salah satu produser ternama Hollywood menghubungi manager nya dan meminta Yoochun untuk bermain pada salah satu film buatannya. Prestasi Yoochun sebagai aktor nomor satu se-Korea memang membuat nama pria ini melambung. Ia sering kali membintangi film-film ternama; baik film Korea, Jepang, China, Disney, dan sekarang Hollywood. Maka tepat dua minggu setelah panggilan itu, Yoochun meninggalkan Korea Selatan untuk syuting dua buah film Hollywood tersebut-yang kemudian menjadi film terlaris sepanjang tahun.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri, Changmin-ah. Bahkan semenjak aku menjadi seorang aktor, Hollywood adalah keinginanku." Ujar Yoochun sembari tertawa kecil. Pria bersuara husky itu merangkul Junsu dan membawanya ke sofa. Changmin langsung mendengus ketika Junsu duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Yoochun. Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Ya, hanya begitu-begitu saja, hyung. Pasien datang silih berganti. Haaah," ujarnya sambil menghela napas lelah.

Ya. Shim Changmin kini adalah seorang dokter bedah di Seoul International Hospital. Tepat sebulan setelah _masalah itu_, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Beruntung, dengan otak jeniusnya, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk kuliah di Inggris, dengan lima puluh persen biaya kuliah ditanggung oleh pemerintah—walaupun keuangannya lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan pendidikan dan pribadinya selama disana—terimakasih banyak atas kecerdasan otak pria ini sehingga ia bisa mendapat bantuan 'kecil' seperti itu.

Lima tahun setelah kuliah, ia kembali ke Seoul. Dengan mudahnya ia diterima menjadi salah seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit ternama. Dan atas ketenaran namanya di masa lampau, ia berhasil menjadi salah satu dokter bedah terpopuler di Korea Selatan dan kini—ia sukses menjadi pemilik Seoul International Hospital.

"Aku tidak menyangka dongsaengku ini bisa menjadi salah satu dokter ternama di Seoul. Jika mengingat pada masa lampau... dimataku kau tidak jauh dari seorang bocah manja dan hobi makan," gelak Junsu. Yoochun juga ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Junsu, sedangkan Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Samchon-deul!"

Suara riang Jiyool membuat mereka menghentikan tawa dan menatap gadis berusia 15 tahun tersebut. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Jiyool. Gadis itu berlari cepat kemudian menghempaskan badannya di pelukan Yoochun.

"Aigoo, kau berat, Jiyool-ie!" seru Yoochun. Namun Jiyool hanya terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoochun. "Samchon, I miss you I miss you I miss you!" serunya kegirangan. Tentu saja Jiyool sangat bahagia—Yoochun merupakan yang terdekat dengannya. Dan sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu, ia tidak bisa menemui Yoochun karena kesibukan pria Park ini akan filmnya.

Yoochun hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepala Jiyool lembut. Hal ini tak urung membuat pelukan Jiyool tambah erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoochun.

"Jeongmalyo, Samchon. Bogoshipda..." bisik Jiyool pelan—namun masih bisa didengar Yoochun

Yoochun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap punggung Jiyool. Junsu dan Changmin yang menyadari perubahan suasana juga tersenyum kecil, sembari mengikuti tangan Yoochun mengusap punggung Jiyool.

Selama ini, 3 pria itulah yang menjadi teman dekat Jiyool. Walaupun mereka bertiga sibuk, setidaknya mereka masih menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Jiyool dua sampai tiga kali seminggu.

Berbeda dengan Appa dan Umma nya.

Meskipun mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama, namun Jiyool jarang sekali bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Appa sudah meninggalkan rumah bahkan sebelum Jiyool bangun, dan kembali pada tengah malam—terkecuali pada hari-hari tertentu. Sedangkan Umma, selain sebagai pemilik butik terkenal, ia juga adalah model dengan jam terbang yang cukup tinggi. Hal ini menyebabkan Jiyool menjadi kesepian.

Namun, sejak kecil ia memang dimanjakan dengan kehadiran ketiga pria ini. Sejak berusia 5 tahun, sejak ia mengenal siapa Mom dan Appa-nya, ia sudah akrab dengan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama diri Jiyool.

"Hey, Jiyool-ie..." ucap Changmin lembut. "Sekarang ketiga samchon-mu yang tampan sudah disisimu. Jadi, tak seharusnya kau bersedih, arra? Nah, daripada kita menghabiskan waktu dengan suasana yang murung ini, bagaimana jika kita makan saja? Aigoo, dua bungkus keripik kentang itu tidak bisa membuatku kenyang!" ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

Dan jitakan dari Junsu, serta tawa Yoochun dan Jiyool mengiringi mereka ke meja makan.

Suara gelak tawa adalah hal yang pertama kali Yunho dengar saat masuk ke kediamannya. Rumah besar yang belakangan ini sunyi kembali berisi gelak tawa dongsaengdeul nya yang berkunjung kembali setelah hampir tiga bulan tidak datang berkunjung.

"Yunho-hyuuuuung~~~~~~" Changmin yang sedang berdiri, langsung menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Ya! Ingat berapa usiamu, Changmin-ah!" Ujarnya. Changmin hanya mengernyit kesakitan. "Aigoo, lama-lama aku bisa bodoh jika kalian terus menjadikan kepalaku sebagai sarana pelampiasan kalian," ucapnya sambil memasang wajah tertekan.

Yoochun terkekeh. "Seharusnya Jiyool yang melakukan hal itu, Changmin. Bukan kau. Kau bukan lagi magnae, tahu," ujar Yoochun.

Suasana mendadak kaku setelah Yoochun mengucapkan itu. Yunho hanya diam dan tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Jiyool mendegus dan membuang muka. Changmin yang menyadari perubahan suasana, berdeham.

"Yunho-hyung! Duduklah, aku sudah lapar!" Seru Changmin dengan suara tenornya. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi paling ujung—posisi kepala mengernyit. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, batin namja bermarga Park itu. Ia melirik Junsu, yang kemudian membalas lirikan Yoochun dengan pandangan 'nanti-akan-kuberi-tahu', dan dibalas dengan anggukan namja Park itu.

Suasana makan malam menjadi sedikit kikuk sejak perkataan Yoochun tadi. Hanya Yoochun dan Changmin yang sesekali berceloteh dan tertawa, sedangkan Junsu dan Yunho menanggapi berkali-kali. Jiyool hanya diam dan terus makan, hanya menanggapi beberapa kali saja. Hal ini membuat Yoochun—yang sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan kerabatnya di Korea Selatan—lagi-lagi keheranan. Karena, biasa Jiyool tidak akan sedingin ini. Bahkan Jiyool tidak memulai pembicaraan dengan Yunho—begitupun sebaliknya. Sedingin-dinginnya Jiyool, ia akan tetap berinteraksi dengan Appa-nya itu.

Ctek.

Bunyi sumpit besi yang beradu dengan piring membuat Yoochun tersentak. Pandangannya jatuh pada Jiyool yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Jiyool datar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berbalik meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana, Jiyool-ah?" Tanya Yoochun. Ia melirik sekilas pada Yunho, namun Yunho tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Kamar," lalu Jiyool benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

Tepat setelah Jiyool hilang dari pandangan, Yoochun membanting sumpitnya tidak terlalu keras—namun sanggup membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoochun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?!"

Yunho hanya diam tidak menjawab. Junsu yang merasa muak dengan keadaan itu mendengus keras.

"Nanti kuceritakan,"

* * *

_Aku masih tidak percaya ketika mengetahui bahwa aku lulus dalam audisi ini. _

_Tepat setelah aku mengetahui bahwa aku lulus, aku segera menghubungi Hyori-nuna. Nuna langsung histeris saat mendengar kabar dariku. Para Nuna lainnya juga langsung berebutan telepon, membuatku tertawa sendiri ketika membayangkan bagaimana handphone Hyori-nuna diperebutkan oleh nuna-nuna ku yang lain._

_Namun ketika suasana hening, aku tahu bahwa Abeoji akan berbicara._

_"Selamat, putraku," ucap Abeoji. Suara Abeoji yang tenang membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Lalu saat Omoni yang berbicara—sambil terisak—pertahananku runtuh. Aku berbicara sambil terisak—sehingga beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar telepon umum itu menatap heran—namun aku tidak peduli. Kebahagiaan dan kerinduanku sangat besar saat ini. Sudah tidak dapat kudeskripsikan lagi._

_Telepon berpindah lagi ke tangan Hyori-nuna. Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia akan segera ke Seoul untuk membantuku mencarikan apartemen murah dan juga kerja sambilan. Aku segera setuju dan meminta Nuna datang secepatnya—karena kebetulan uang yang ada di kantongku sudah menipis. Nuna menanggapinya dengan tertawa, lalu memutuskan percakapan kami. _

_Aku berjalan menjauhi telepon umum itu dengan senyum. Aku sangat bahagia karena bisa membanggakan keluargaku. Aku bahagia karena ada secercah harapan bagiku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku. Aku bahagia karena lagi-lagi, satu keajaiban terjadi padaku._

_Dan aku bahagia karena, dengan lulus sebagai trainee SM Entertaiment, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan U-Know._

_Aku tidak sabar menanti hari training pertamaku, juga menemui teman pertamaku,_

_U-Know._

* * *

Knock-knock.

"Masuk."

Changmin melongokkan kepalanya. Namja berusia 33 tahun ini tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Jiyool yang berbaring di kasur dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur Jiyool, kemudian mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut.

"Yoochun-hyung terlihat kecewa melihat sikapmu tadi," ucapnya pelan. Jiyool menutup novel yang ia baca, lalu menyimpannya di bawah bantal.

"Maaf," ujarnya. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana, Samchon."

Changmin terkekeh. "Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Jiyool-ah. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa memaafkan Yunho-hyung."

Jiyool mendengus. Memaafkan merupakan salah satu hal yang sulit untuk Jiyool lakukan. Sekali ia mempunyai masalah terhadap seseorang, maka ia aka terus berada disituasi dimana semua yang ia lalui dengan orang tersebut adalah masalah—walaupun itu Appa-nya sendiri.

"Soon," balas Jiyool pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Yoochun-samchon sudah pulang?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Ia baru saja pulang. Managernya menelepon mengatakan bahwa ada yang harus ditanda tangani Yoochun-hyung. Junsu-hyung juga sudah pulang, soalnya ia tadi berangkat dengan Yoochun-hyung. Jadi kau hanya punya Changmin-samchon mu disini."

Jiyool tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang membaca novel apa, Jiyool-ah?"

"Ah, itu," Jiyool tersenyum. "Novel itu kudapatkan dari Haraboji di toko buku yang sering kudatangi. Ia memberiku dengan cuma-cuma karena penulis novel itu hanya memberikan novel karangannya pada Haraboji. Karena aku tertarik, maka Haraboji memberikannya padaku."

"Novel tentang apa? Sci-fi atau thriller yang benar-benar genre mu?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Ani."

"Ini tentang jalan hidupnya."

* * *

_Tiga hari setelah itu, Hyori-una sampai di Seoul. Ia juga sudah menemukan sebuah apartemen kecil untukku yang berada di dekat gedung SM Entertaiment. Nuna juga sudah mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan bagiku sebagai seorang pegawai toko—terimakasih atas koneksinya yang luas. Aku sudah mulai tinggal dan bekerja di toko itu. Hari menjelang, dadaku makin bergemuruh tidak sabar. Dua hari lagi aku akan menjalani training sebagai seorang calon artis dari SM Entertaiment. Aku tahu bahwa proses training itu sangat berat, namun aku percaya bahwa aku bisa melaluinya dan menjadi penyanyi seperti impianku._

_Namun sayangnya Nuna tidak bisa berlama-lama di Seoul. Keesokan harinya, ia langsung pulang ke Chungnam karena pekerjaan. Nuna baru saja menjalani karirnya sebagai desainer di salah satu butik kecil di Chungnam. Walaupun masih dengan gaji yang kecil, namun Nuna yakin bahwa ini adalah jalannya untuk memliki butik sendiri di masa depan._

"_Siapa tahu jika kau sukses nanti, kau bisa membantuku untuk mentenarkan butikku," candanya sesaat sebelum ia berangkat ke Chungnam._

_Dan siang ini aku sedang bekerja di toko sebagai salah satu pelayan. Manager toko ini belum mempercayakanku sabagai kasir seperti permintaan Nuna, ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan dipekerjakan dahulu selama tiga bulan sebagai percobaan. Jika kepercayaan manager itu tumbuh, maka aku akan diberikan posisi kasir._

_Shift yang kuambil adalah shift malam. Hal ini karena aku yakin jika training nanti, aku akan latihan dari pagi hingga malam. Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika malam kulanjutkan dengan kerja part-timeku, jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kugunakan untuk membeli makanan._

_Kebanyakan dari pengunjung mala mini adalah bapak-bapak yang pulang bekerja dan membeli soju. Terkadang satu dari pegawai akan mengangguku karena wajah feminimku. Namun sikapku yang dingin membuat mereka bersikap tidak lebih dari menggodaku._

_Matahari berganti bulan. Siang berganti malam._

_Tepat pukul sebelas malam, aku pamit pulang oleh Manager. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkanku sejumlah uang—yang dimana kuterima dengan senang hati. Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan toko menuju apartemen baruku yang hanya menempul sepuluh menti berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di apartemen, aku membersihkan badanku. Memasukkan sebagian uang ke dalam dompet, dan sebagiannya lagi kusimpan didalam sebuah celengan. Aku menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Hanya dua belas jam lagi, dan aku akan menjalani latihan pertamaku. Dadaku makin bergemuruh akan ketidak sabaran. Dengan detak jantung dan perut mual itulah, aku tertidur._

_Dalam mimpiku, aku melihat U-Know. Berdiri di hadapanku, dan mengulurkan tangannya._

* * *

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Nada suara Yoochun yang benar-benar meminta penjelasan membuat Junsu menghela napas. Ia disana tiga bulan yang lalu—hari dimana penyebab 'perang dingin' antara Yunho dan Jiyool terjadi. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Junsu pusing.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu," Junsu memulai ceritanya. "Saat itu aku, Changmin, Jiyool, serta Yunho-hyung makan malam dirumahnya. Kami melewatkan suasana dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Namun sekitar satu jam, Ara pulang dengan keadaan nyaris mabuk."

"Yunho-hyung yang tidak terima dengan tingkah laku Ara langsung menyeret Ara menuju kamar mereka. Sedangkan kami bertiga tetap di ruang makan. Aku sudah menekankan pada Jiyool untuk tidak menyusul orang tuanya, namun Jiyool tidak tahan dan bergegas menuju kamar Yunho-hyung."

Junsu menghela napas. "Aku dan Changmin lantas menyusul Jiyool. Dan saat kami sampai disana—"

"—Yunho-hyung menampar Ara. Tepat di hadapan kami bertiga."

Buku-buku jari Yoochun memutih—ia menggenggam stir mobil dengan sangat kuat.

"Jiyool langsung histeris dan berlari menuju Ara. Ia ingin memeluk Ara, namun Ara menepisnya. Tentu saja Jiyool kaget—hah, bahkan aku dan Changmin pun terkaget dibuatnya. Jiyool bertanya kepada Yunho-hyung apa yang terjadi, namun Yunho-hyung tidak membalas dan hanya membuang pandangannya. Ini membuat Jiyool naik darah. Ia tidak terima kedua orang tuanya bertengkar seperti itu."

"Jiyool terus memborbardir Yunho-hyung dengan pertanyaan. Aku, juga Changmin sudah mencoba menghentikannya, namun Jiyool seakan mengacuhkan kami. Dan—"

"—dan Yunho-hyung kehilangan kesabaran. Lalu ia—ia menampar Jiyool."

"Keras. Sampai Jiyool terduduk dibuatnya."

Ckiiit!

Suara rem yang berdecit terngiang keras di telinga Junsu. Pria itu menatap Yoochun dengan kesal. "Ya! Aku tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman!"

Yoochun meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Hah, kami semua kaget—bahkan Yunho-hyung juga kaget atas apa yang ia lakukan. Changmin bergerak cepat. Ia meninju Yunho-hyung, kemudian membawa Jiyool menuju apartemennya. Hingga saat itu yang tertinggal hanya aku, Yunho-hyung, serta Ara. Namun Ara sepertinya sudah tidak betah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Apa penyebab pertengkaran mereka berdua?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Yunho-hyung hanya tidak terima dengan keadaan Ara yang nyaris mabuk. Namun kemudian Ara mendekati Yunho-hyung—berniat menciumnya. Sayangnya Yunho-hyung bergerak cepat dan mendorong Ara. Hal ini membuat Ara naik pitam dan mulai menyerang Yunho-hyung dengan kata-kata yang bahkan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Tentu saja Yunho-hyung marah dan menampar Ara."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jiyool?"

"Aku segera menyusul Changmin menuju apartemennya. Disaa Jiyool hanya menangis dan menolak untuk pulang. Aku bawa saja ia kerumah. Toh Umma serta Appa juga menyayanginya. Ia tinggal dirumahku selama dua minggu. Dan Changmin menolak untuk berbicara dengan Yunho-hyung selama itu. Ia meminta maaf kepada Yunho-hyung saat Jiyool sudah kembali ke rumah."

Yoochun menjalankan kembali mobilnya. "Itukan alasannya?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junsu.

"Aku prihatin kepada Ara," ucap Yoochun setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. "Ia sangat mencintai Yunho-hyung. Namun sejak menjadi istri sah Yunho-hyung sebelas tahun yang lalu, ia tidak bisa merasakan cinta Yunho-hyung sama sekali."

Junsu mendengus. "Ia tidak akan merasakan cinta Yunho-hyung."

"Karena Yunho-hyung hanya mencintai satu orang—sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu, dan kuyakin hingga sekarang."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Nb : yang sudut pandang pertama itu isi novelnya yah XD

Aduh, saya tahu ini telat banget update nya. Maaf. Terlalu banyak tugas akhir tahun kemarin. Pas liburan malah gaada waktu buat ngetik, bawaannya tidur mulu #dor. Mianhaeee m(_)m

Chapter ini saya rasa panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ng banget. Dan ini malah ngehapus beberapa part! Saya juga gak ngeedit ulang, Cuma sekilas baca lagi, MAAAFFF kalo banyak typos!

Semoga aja saya dikasih berkah, terus chapter duanya cepet update hahaahaha.

Kebanyakan dari reviewers bilang bikin penasaran. Beneran? Yaudah saya bikin plot nya setidak terduga mungkin deh. Dan tentang Jiyool, perlahan tapi pasti bakalan tahu kok, mueheheeh xD

I don't eat people, so feel free to talk to me :3 satu review juga gak papa XD tapi tahu bahwa fic saya ada yang baca aja saya bersyukur :") saya tahu gimana malasnya buat ngereview, saya juga gitu soalnya #dor. Saya ngereeview cuma sesekali. Mianhae m(_)m

Next chap saya usahain kilat deh ;)

Last, thanks all ^^

**(13/1/2013)**

**Jaemums**


	3. The Beginning of A Story

**Title** :

Life

**Character :**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Jiyool

Go Ara

The three dongsaengs of DongBang

And others

**Disc :**

God. Themselves. Their family. Their fans. SMent. Cjes Ent.

**Warn :** Boys Love.

**Life © imaginachun**

**Chapter 2.**

The Beginning of A Story

_Oper your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you're living?_

_- Bob Marley._

* * *

_Training memang tidak menyenangkan._

_Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit aku habiskan untuk melatih kemampuan vocal-ku. Empat lagu dengan genre berbeda, aku bawakan dengan tidak terlalu baik. Tentu saja, instruktur Kang tidak puas. Wanita berbadan besar itu berkali-kali membentakku karena suaraku yang kadang melengking dan tidak tepat nada. Aku hanya bisa memandang lantai saat ia memarahiku. Aku merasa malu, karena para trainee lain menatapku terus—tak ayal beberapa malah menertawaiku._

_Pada akhirnya instruktur Kang menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk. Ia kemudian memanggil satu nama, dan sesosok anak laki-laki—yang mungkin—seusiaku, maju dan mulai bernyanyi. Ia tampak lebih senior disini, karena beberapa kali aku mendengar bisikkan berupa 'Ia selalu bagus seperti biasa,' dan 'Aku rasa sebentar lagi ia akan memulai debutnya.'_

_Suara anak itu memang bagus. Suaranya sedikit serak dan sangat unik. Ia bahkan mampu meraih note-note tinggi yang bahkan, aku saja ragu apa aku bisa bernyanyi seperti itu atau tidak._

_Ia hanya perlu dua kali bernyanyi dan tiga kali koreksi dari instruktur Kang, dan ia sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke tempatnya. Selanjutnya adalah seorang gadis kecil, namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Mataku tetap terpaku pada anak lelaki tadi._

_Aku lihat ia kembali ke tempatnya, ia duduk bersama dua orang lainnya—yang satunya seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat imut, dan satu lagi anak laki-laki yang terlihat—maaf—sangat 'lucu'._

_Mereka bertiga tampak tertawa bersama. Aku terus melihat mereka, sebelum anak laki-laki yang imut itu menyikut temannya. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepadaku. Aku yang kaget, langsung memalingkan muka dan melihat kearah pintu._

_Tepat disana, U-Know berdiri bersama beberapa orang temannya dan tersenyum lebar padaku._

_Ia kemudian masuk ke ruang latihan ini—setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada instruktur Kang—bersama seorang temannya—yang memiliki wajah seperti anak kecil._

_U-Know kemudian duduk disebelahku, dan memperkenalkan temannya padaku. Nama anak itu adalah Donghae, dan ia seusia dengan U-Know. U-Know kemudian menanyakan usiaku dan kapan aku lahir. Ia bertanya dengan gugup, sambil menggaruk lehernya—dan aku melihat bahwa tindak-tanduknya barusan sangatlah lucu._

_Aku mengatakan padanya tentang kapan aku lahir dan berapa usiaku. Ia tampak kaget, kemudian dengan cengiran bodohnya, ia memanggilku Hyung._

"_Jaejoong-hyung."_

_Karena aku lebih tua beberapa hari daripadanya, maka ia memilih untuk memanggilku Hyung. Aku tidak keberatan—tentu saja. Dengan begini sepertinya kami bisa menjadi lebih akrab. Temannya—Donghae—menjabat tanganku dan memanggilku dengan Hyung juga. Sungguh membuatku tersentuh. Hari pertama training dan aku sudah mempunyai dua teman._

_Kami bercakap-cakap, namun tak lama anak laki-laki tadi mendatangi kami dan ia duduk di sebelah U-Know. U-Know kemudian juga mengenalkan ia padaku. Namun saat U-Know ingin menyebutkan namaku padanya, ia memotong dengan cepat._

"_Jaejoong. Ya, aku tahu itu," katanya dengan suara uniknya itu. Dia—Xiah—kemudian bercerita pada U-Know tentang aku yang menatapnya tadi. Pembicaraan mereka membuatku malu—tentu saja. Aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku menghangat._

_Kedua temannya yang lain—Eunhyuk dan Sungmin—mengatakan bahwa mereka merasa aku iri pada Xiah karena aku melihatnya dengan sangat intens. Aku berkelak. Mana mungkin aku iri padanya, iri bukanlah salah satu sifat yang sering kutonjolkan. Aku kemudian berkata yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku sangat terkagum dengan suara unik Xiah dan bagaimana suara seraknya itu bisa menggapai nada-nada tinggi dan rendah dengan mudah—tidak sama sepertiku yang kesusahan dan sering kali dibentak oleh instruktur Kang._

"_Tapi kau masih mending, Hyung," ucap Xiah. "U-Know-hyung bahkan pernah membuat instruktur Kang ingin melempar keyboard itu kekepalanya."_

_U-Know terlihat kesal, namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berkata dengan santai bahwa menyanyi memang bukan keahliannya nomor satu._

"_Namun jika itu menyangkut dance, aku yakin kau akan terpana melihat U-Know," ucap Donghae. U-Know—yang dipuji seperti itu—mengembangkan senyum idiotnya itu. Ia merendahkan diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk mendengus dan mengatakan tentang dance battle terakhir mereka yang dimenangkan oleh U-Know—karena kemampuan dance-nya sanggup membuat penonton terkagum-kagum._

_Setengah hari pada trainee pertamaku. Dan aku sudah mengenal lima orang yang kuharap akan menjadi teman-temanku nantinya._

* * *

_Jika banyak hal yang kau lalui, maka hari akan terasa begitu cepat._

_Ya. Contohnya saja padaku. Rasanya baru tadi pagi aku bangun dan bersiap untuk trainee pertamaku, namun sekarang aku sudah di perjalanan menuju toko tempatku bekerja sambilan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:38pm, artinya aku sama sekali tidak terlambat. Mulanya aku sempat khawatir nanti akan terlambat kerja, pasalnya pelatih dance yang tadi kutemui pada saat terakhir sangat galak dan perfeksionis. Bahkan Eunhyuk-yang dimana tadi satu ruangan denganku-berkali-kali dibentaknya hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Padahal menurutku gerakan Eunhyuk sudah sempurna dan sangat memukau. Aku sudah menatap cemas pada jam dinding di ruangan itu, mengira-ngira apakah pelatih ini akan memperlambat jadwal pulang kami. Namun tepat pukul tujuh, ia memperbolehkan kami untuk pulang._

_Setelah turun dari bus, aku berjalan menuju toko tempatku bekerja, sambil melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul malam hari. Karena memang belum terlalu malam, masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini, entah untuk mencari jajanan malam—di jalanan ini banyak pedagang makanan kecil serta kios-kios makanan—atau yang berjalan menuju halte karena baru pulang sekolah—terlihat banyak murid berseragam disini._

_Toko sangat ramai saat aku datang. Jongguk-hyung, salah satu karyawan disana, menyuruhku cepat-cepat berganti pakaian untuk menggantikannya di kasir karena ia ada urusan mendadak. Aku mengangguk, dan segera menuju ruang ganti. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku menggantikan Jongguk-hyung yang kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali padaku._

_Suasana toko memang ramai, pembeli datang silih berganti. Namun paling banyak diantara mereka adalah para remaja putri yang entah mengapa terkikik sendiri saat aku menghitung belanjaan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mencubit pipiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat lucu. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan memberikan kembalian belanjaan mereka, dan mereka meninggalkan toko sambil mengatakan akan datang lagi esok harinya._

_Melelahkan._

_Seluruh badanku terasa pegal dan hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah pulang, tidur, beristirahat, kemudian menuju hari esok untuk melanjutkan masa trainingku._

* * *

_Ah, buku ini terbengkalai sudah. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah Januari 2002. Aktifitas yang terlalu banyak membuatku tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa jika sudah sampai di apartemen ini. Delapan bulan sudah kulalui sebagai seorang trainee. Banyak yang terjadi—tentu saja. Salah satunya adalah U-Know yang tinggal di apartemenku semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku ingat, waktu itu kami sedang jalan mencari makanan, ketika U-Know dengan raut wajah yang malu-malu bertanya padaku apakah boleh ia tinggal di apartemenku. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa ia akan membantu membayar sewa apartemen kecil itu. Namun aku hanya tertawa dan menepuk bahunya pelan, berkata bahwa ia adalah sahabatku dan tentu saja ia boleh tinggal bersamaku tanpa ikut membantu membayar sewa apartemen—karena apartemen ini dibayar oleh Hyori-nuna._

_Semenjak ada U-Know aku tidak kesepian lagi. Ia, dengan tingkahnya yang terkadang imut dan kekanak-kanakan sering kali membuatku tertawa. U-Know sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kami sudah sangat dekat sekarang, layaknya sahabat dimana-mana. Tinggal bersama U-Know selama tiga bulan membuatku mengetahui beberapa hal tentang U-Know; yang pertama ia tidak pandai memasak. Pernah kali itu, aku memintanya untuk membuat ramyon menjelang aku mandi, namun seusai aku mandi, yang kulihat malah U-Know yang duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ketika aku bertanya mengapa, ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan memelas dan mengatakan bahwa ramyon yang ia buat tidak layak makan. Aku tentu saja merasa sedikit marah—ya, aku sangat lapar! Dan si bodoh ini malah merusak persediaan ramyon terakhir yang kami miliki. Namun ketika U-Know mengatakan bahwa ia sudah meminta tolong pada Xiah untuk dibelikan makanan—kedua orangtua Xiah sudah mengenal dan bahkan mereka menyayangi U-Know, mereka sangat dekat—membuat amarahku menguap dan hanya menertawakan U-Know yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak sebuah ramyon._

_Yang kedua adalah ia sangat lama ketika mandi. Setiap pagi, aku harus bangun lebih cepat agar bisa mandi terlebih dahulu daripada U-Know. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi—aku sempat bertanya apakah ia 'memuaskan' dirinya setiap pagi di kamar mandi, namun U-Know tentu saja menolak dengan keras dengan wajah yang malu-malu—yang jelas ia membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam di kamar mandi. _

_Yang ketiga adalah kebiasaan tidurnya. Beberapa kali saat aku tersentak dan mengambil minum, aku menengok U-Know yang tidur di kasur kecil di kamarku—kamar ini cukup besar dan mempunyai satu kasur kecil tambahan yang kini digunakan U-Know—dan nyaris saja tertawa dengan sangat keras. Bagaimana tidak; sosok bocah lelaki berusia 16 tahun yang terkenal diantara para trainee karena wajahnya yang lumayan dan sifatnya yang ramah, tidur dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Benar-benar memalukan, menurutku._

_Bocah yang hanya lebih muda sebulan ini memang menyenangkan. Sosoknya seperti seorang adik yang tidak pernah kudapatkan. Semenjak tinggal dengan bocah ini, tiada hari yang kulalui tanpa satu atau dua tingkah konyol dari U-Know. Bahkan terkadang, ketika proses training sedang berlangsung, U-Know bersama Donghae membuat beberapa kelakukan bodoh yang membuat kami tertawa—walau pada akhirnya ia yang ditegur oleh instruktur. _

_Ah, sebelum aku lupa (aku sudah sangat mengantuk saat ini, tapi aku takut tidak bisa melanjutkan tulisanku ini jika aku tidak menuliskannya sekarang!) beberapa hari yang lalu kami kedatangan beberapa anggota trainee baru. Namun yang paling berkesan adalah Kim Heechul._

_Heechul-hyung lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, dan ia sangat eksentrik. Wajahnya juga bisa dibilang cantik untuk ukuran pria—pada saat aku mengutarakan hal ini pada U-Know, bocah tengik itu malah tertawa dan menyuruhku untuk melihat wajahku seperti apa, sialan. Gaya bicaranya juga blak-blakan, dan dia tidak takut dengan para trainee yang lebih dulu masuk daripada dirinya. Ia menganggap bahwa senioritas adalah hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal pada masa trainee ini, toh nanti kita semua belum tentu siapa yang akan debut terlebih dahulu—ucapannya itu sukses membuat Xiah dan Eunhyuk terkagum-kagum—ah, tidak lupa U-Know yang menganga hebat setelah mendengarnya dan langsung mengajak Heechul-hyung untuk bergabung dengan kami. Namun Heechul-hyung tidak selalu bersama kami. Ia ternyata sudah akrab duluan dengan salah satu trainee dari China—Hankyung-hyung—dan lebih banyak bermain dengan Hankyung-hyung. _

_Oh, satu hal lagi. Beberapa hari ini U-Know terlihat sangat gembira. Dimulai dari seminggu yang lalu dimana ia tiba-tiba datang ke ruang latihan vocal dengan senyum yang sangat manis, dilanjutkan dengan tingkah bak malaikatnya yang entah mengapa muncul. Lalu disusul dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh lainnya seperti Ia yang hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk mandi—sambil bernyanyi, pula. Kemudian godaan-godaan kecil dari Donghae yang sering membuatnya malu—namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Donghae katakan. Kemarin lusa aku bertanya pada bocah itu, apa yang membuatnya sebegini senang. Namun ia hanya menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ia akan memberi tahu jika saatnya sudah tepat—dan tadi, ia mengatakannya. Dengan senyum mengembang dan wajah yang sekilas memerah karena malu._

"_Hyung, nan yeojachingu ga isseo."(*)_

* * *

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu itu membuat Jiyool tersentak kaget. Ia meletakkan novel yang sedang ia baca, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara Ara yang seperti membentak Yunho. Jiyool mengernyit, sepertinya kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis ini menuruni tangga untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya berdiri dengan diam didepan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Suara Ara yang tadi samar pun kini terdengar jelas.

"Kau selalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu! Kau bahkan tidak lagi memperhatikanku juga Jiyool!" suara Ara terdengar lantang. Jiyool, lagi, hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya ini yang sudah berjalan semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Jiyool tidak tahu pasti apa masalahnya—semua orang tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya, bahkan Changmin. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa mungkin kedua orangtuanya hanya terlihat permasalahan kecil dan akan segera berbaikan. Namun tiga bulan berlalu dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut.

"—atau bahkan menanyai bagaimana pekerjaanku, atau hal-hal umum lainnya. Sebenarnya hatimu terbuat dari apa, huh?! Mengapa kau menjadi dingin seperti ini kepadaku?! Apakah karena malam itu?! Iya?!" lagi, Ara berteriak. "Kalau kau memang membenciku katakan saja! Pengecut!"

"CUKUP GO ARA!"

Bunyi tamparan terdengar keras sebelum teriakan itu menggema. Jiyool tersentak mundur. Ia yakin, Yunho pasti baru saja menampar Ara. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Namun tetap saja berdampak besar bagi gadis remaja ini.

Jiyool sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Menjadi saksi pertengkaran hebat kedua orangtuanya untuk kedua kalinya sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat gadis ini syok. Ia berlari keatas, menuju kamarnya dan segera menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Tak lama setelah itu suara pintu dibanting lagi-lagi terdengar, dan sesudahnya suara mesin mobil tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Jiyool meringkuk di bawah selimut. Badannya masih gemetar dan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Suara decitan pintu secara perlahan membuat Jiyool segera mengambil sikap seakan ia sudah tertidur. Namun, ketika menyadari bahwa yang masuk adalah Yunho, Jiyool entah mengapa merasa takut dan terisak kecil. Hal ini tentu saja tertangkap oleh Yunho. Pria itu berjalan kearah kasur sang putri dan mengusap pelan kepala Jiyool.

"Yoolie," ucapnya lirih. "Kau pasti mendengarnya, bukan?"

Badan Jiyool yang makin bergetar seakan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho. Sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap di dadanya. Seharusnya ia langsung menggeret Ara ke ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara tadi, bukannya membiarkan wanita itu marah dan histeris di kamar mereka.

"Yoolie." Kali ini Yunho mencoba memutar tubuh putri semata wayangnya untuk menghadapnya, namun Jiyool malah menolak dan tetap memunggungi Yunho. "Yoolie mianhae," ucap Yunho lagi.

"Yoolie, Appa benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pasti sekarang takut, bukan? Ini sudah kedua kalinya untukmu," ucap Yunho lagi. Jiyool sudah tidak terisak lagi kini—berkat usapan lembut Yunho yang seolah menenangkannya. "Appa lepas kendali lagi. Maafkan Appa, ne? Maafkan juga Umma-mu, sayang. Maafkan kami berdua yang sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Lama Yunho terdiam, sebelum anggukan kecil dari Jiyool membuatnya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur, oke? Besok kau harus sekolah bukan? Appa akan keluar, setelah itu kau basuh mukamu dengan air hangat agar matamu tidak bengkak. Setelah itu Appa harap kau segera tidur."

Jiyool hanya mengangguk, lagi. Kali ini Yunho terkekeh. Ia menunduk dan mengecup kepala putrinya. "Sekali lagi maafkan Appa, ne? Appa berjanji hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Appa keluar dulu. Saranghae."

Dengan itu Yunho keluar dari kamar Jiyool dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Disana ia duduk terdiam, sebelum membuka sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah pigura dari sana. Diusapnya sosok pada pigura itu dengan ibu jarinya.

_Maafkan aku..._

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

_(*) Hyung, i got a girlfriend._

**FYI, this is jaemums... and changed became imaginachun**

What a short chap! Saya tahu ini pendek banget. berbulan-bulan gak ngeupdate eh pas update malah pendek begini. Serbu aja saya, gak papa. Entah mengapa saya merasa cerita ini terlalu berat dan bikin otak saya lemot pas ngetiknya, huhu maafkan saya yang rada sok nge publish cerita jelek ini huhu.

Btw, akan ada perubah di chapter satu ya :) Atau mungkin chapter ini akan diganti... Kalau chapter ini gak diganti, saya bakalan usahain chapter depan panjang deh. Dan chapter ini sebenarnya kurang memuaskan untuk di publish tapi apadaya, saya publish juga. Maaf jika banyak typos dan kesalahan sana-sini. Saya juga manusia yang punya banyak salah. Kalau ada yang merasa bingung, silahkan bertanya melalui review atau PM! Bakalan saya jawab kok hehe.

Buat para readers dan juga review-ers, jeongmal gomawo! Saya baca reviewnya kok. Nanti saya usahain bales semua deh hehe.

Numpang promosi (bacot!) kalau berkenan, silahkan kunjungi oneshoot saya yang dipublish sekitar sebulan yang lalu, **A Better Tomorrow**, dan jika tidak keberatan silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda! :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, saya harap akan ada selalu dukungan buat saya untuk menyelesaikan ff abal ini :')

**(28/6/2013)**

**imaginachun**


End file.
